A Welcome Distraction
by DemonStripper
Summary: It's movie night once again for the lovely couple, but what will happen when Sebastian learns that Ciel is afraid of ghosts? (Modern day AU!)


**Tumblr request posted on Ao3 back in May!**

* * *

It was a quiet night in the city. The streets below were of course bustling like always, but inside the flat it was rather nice. The TV was a constant sound in the background of everything we did, a pleasant break in the silence as we went about our current tasks. Meanwhile, the various lamps scattered throughout the house gave every room a warm glow, making it the most comfortable place to be, especially at such a late hour. It was a night set aside for some well-deserved relaxation, and it was already off to a good start.

"Ciel, what snacks do you want?" a familiar voice called from the kitchen of the small, cozy apartment rented by me and my boyfriend.

Nearly three years had gone by since we first moved in and despite its size, which only became a bit of a problem when we had more than four guests over, we loved it. The kitchen, painted in shades of cream and auburn, had been refurbished roughly four years ago along with the rest of the building. The counter-tops were carved from black granite and six large, cherry wood cabinets held plenty lot of room for food and - most importantly - sweets.

I looked up from where I was stacking blankets and quilts to carry to the living room, pondering as I glanced out the foggy bedroom window. It was far too late in the year for it to be as cold as it was, but that fact didn't stop the temperatures from dropping below freezing. So much for spring...

"Do we have any of those cupcakes left?" I asked eagerly as I made my way to the couch where I dropped the fluffy, multi-colour pile onto the well-worn couch, entering the kitchen as soon as my arms were once again empty.

The cupcakes in question were ones Sebastian had made only a couple of days ago, rich chocolate cake with dark chocolate icing and cherry ganache; I had tried countless cakes and desserts in the time I had known him, each one more and more delicious than the last, but if I had to pick a single sweet to claim as my favourite, it would be these. Ambrosia was the only word I could think to describe them with, sweet - but not overly so - with the strong flavour of cherry to balance it. They were the single best thing I had eaten... Well, the best food I had eaten.

With thoughts of my boyfriend's most recent baking success, I hoisted myself onto the counter beside him, swinging my jean-clad legs as my eyes followed the sable-haired student, who was collecting the last remaining requirements for our movie night with a serene expression.

The days leading up to tonight had been stressful to say the least, between studying, end of term exams, and work, we had barely had time to do anything. By the time we came home and showered, we were both too tired to even bother turning on the television, much less watch it. Instead, we had fallen into bed, barely staying conscious long enough to snuggle close to one another and pull the sheets up to our chins before we drifted off, only to be woken five hours later to begin the cycle all over again. And so tonight was a blessing, the first real chance we've had to rest without any obligations or deadlines hanging over our heads to distract or keep us away from each other.

Two spoonfuls of sugar were dropped into each teacup that sat before Sebastian, an amused smile spreading across his rosy lips as he finally decided to break the bad news to me, eyes unmoving from the spoon he used to stir the sweetener into the tea, "Unfortunately, my little sweet addict, you ate the last one yesterday."

"I'm not a sweet addict..." I grumbled, denying the accusation despite its partial truth. Yes, I like cake and cookies, but who doesn't!? "As if you can talk, I don't think I've ever seen you eat anything other than Pringles," I noticed a tall, red can being shoved back into the cabinet without hesitation as soon as the words left my mouth, "My point exactly."

"I was only moving them, they were in the way of these," a small packet of caramel hard candies were pulled from the shelf and held in front of me with a raised eyebrow. "Nice save," I huffed, snatching the Pringles back to set them back on the counter before accepting the tea Sebastian offered me with a quiet 'thank you'.

"We may not have anymore of those, but I did make these earlier," a small jar appeared in front of my eyes and as the lid was removed, I was greeted with the mouth-watering sight and scent of freshly baked snickerdoodle cookies. "You're the best..." I moaned, hastily snatching two from the sky-blue container that had been gifted to us by Alois when we had first moved in. After taking a bite of the cinnamon-sugar perfection, I pulled Sebastian down by the front of his emerald sweater and planted a fleeting, but loving kiss to his soft, coral lips.

His mouth tugged up at the corners into a teasing smile as he mumbled, "I know," against my lips, before pulling me into a proper kiss, his tongue poking at my bottom lip in a playful gesture, gathering the fallen grains of cinnamon and sugar from it with a pleased hum. A weak slap on his left arm and a barely concealed snort was the only response he got to his next cheeky remark, "Sugar is sweet, but not as sweet as your lips."

"Oh hush... Go find something to watch and I'll bring the tea," I handed him the snacks when he offered a hand to help me down, earning me a look somewhere between a pout and an unamused frown. "Fine, fine..." With a chuckle, I placed the snacks back where they had been previously and tried to take his black-nailed hand, but before my smaller palm could come into contact with his, he wrapped his arms around my waist and set me down on the polished wood floor himself. In my temporary disorientation, I almost didn't hear his low snicker as he left the kitchen without another word or explanation.

"Must you always do that?" I could feel my cheeks burning pink, three shades too dark to be considered normal and one red too bright to be blamed on the warmth of the kitchen. "No, I musn't, but that doesn't mean I don't want to," after flashing a bright grin, he passed me on our way to the couch, paced just fast enough to narrowly avoid the pillow I tossed at his back.

Stupid long legs...

After two trips to the counter to gather both the tea and food, I stretched out across the black cushions with my back to the armrest while Sebastian knelt in front of the DVD player, obviously trying to avoid showing me what disc he held. Had I not been so focused on opening the packet of caramel hard candies, I might have noticed just how suspicious that was. Normally, he would tell me what we were going to watch before I even attempted to figure it out myself, but he seemed oddly secretive about it today...

When my lover rose from the floor and approached the sofa, I tossed aside the unopened candies and curled my legs closer to my chest to make room for him beside me, taking a navy throw in hand as I did; he slid into the empty space near me, a strong arm immediately securing itself around my back as he rested his chin atop my head.

His silky hair tickled my cheek when he moved, reminding me that soon enough I should probably convince him to trim the already-overgrown, midnight strands. After shifting to lean my head against the older student's chest, I leaned over to drape the fleece over us, expecting to hear the beginning of some sickeningly-sappy and cliche romantic-comedy - he really did love those too much - but instead the background music was quiet. The tune of a music box too sharp and far more eerie than one that would be included in a comedy or even a drama.

When three children sipping from small teacups came into view on the screen, I immediately blanched, "Did you really put on what I think you did...?" I peeked over my shoulder at Sebastian, who looked completely innocent and oblivious to my distaste for the horror genre. Actually, now that I think about it, maybe he did forget that I don't like this particular type of film. We don't watch them often enough for it to really matter anyways.

"I did, is there something wrong with it?" his eyebrows drew together in confusion, garnet eyes drifting away from the television and down to me instead, "I can find something else for us to watch if you want me to." I shook my head hesitantly, there's no need to go to all of that trouble, especially when he never complains about the movies I turn on... So, rather than confessing to my embarrassing fear, I simply shrugged the question off, "No, I was just surprised, that's all. It's different from what you usually like."

He didn't seem sure about taking my word for it, but after receiving no more elaboration, he gave up and focused on the movie again, though I swore I could feel his arms tighten around me and his chest pressed firmly against my back as soon as his eyes left my face. I certainly wasn't displeased by it though, it was an appreciated diversion from the things going on in the scene currently on screen.

I managed to make it through half of the movie without showing my discomfort, but when the camera turned at an odd angle and the shadow of a veiled-woman appeared in the background, despite having only seen the movie only once before, I knew what was about to happen; knowing didn't keep me from jumping. In fact, my sudden jolt would have sent me falling straight onto the charcoal and turquoise rug had Sebastian not been holding me. And if that wasn't bad enough, the undignified, high-pitched yelp I made before I nearly tumbled onto the floor certainly was. I knew by the shaking against my spine that Sebastian was trying desperately to keep his laughter at bay, even if he couldn't steady his breaths enough to stop me from feeling it, that only served to annoy and embarrass me further, "If you're going to laugh, just do it out loud!"

That was a bad move on my part as his laughter was suddenly the only thing I could hear; his laugh usually made me smile, but it wasn't so pleasant when it was at my expense, "I'm sorry, love, I just can't help it... I can turn it off if it scares you." I knew his words were sincere, but my pride wasn't about to let me give into a simple fear - no, dislike - of ghosts, "Jumping when things pop-up out of nowhere is a reflex, it doesn't mean I'm scared." He seemed to be quite unrelenting though, "I know that, but you did yell pretty loudly..."

With a blanch and a huff, I wiggled out of his arms and curled up on the opposite end of the sofa, wrapping the chocolate brown blanket - from the stack of fleece we had shoved to the floor upon sitting down - around myself. I tried to convince myself that this wasn't considered pouting or even petulant, and turned my eyes back to the screen, body stiff in an effort to stop myself from overreacting again. While my focus was on the movie and staying still, gentle hands seized me by the waist, tugging me over until I was seated sideways on my lover's lap.

The scowl I attempted to uphold was gradually slipping away as lips caringly drifted over the side of my throat, peppering tiny kisses everywhere from my neck, to my collarbones, to my shoulders, and even some across my cheeks. "What are you doing?" I raised a hand to his chest, simply resting it there, not pushing him away nor encouraging him; the low, content moan was all he needed to hear to keep going.

I never got the answer to my question when his fingers danced across my back, slipping under the hem of my sweater to explore the pale skin beneath, raising goosebumps across the exposed flesh. The touches didn't stop there, his palms kneaded and rubbed my shoulders and chest as well, thumbs ticklishly gazing over my nipples. "Mm... Don't tease."

"And why not?" he breathed, the warmth from his breath fanning over the shell of my ear a great reprieve in the otherwise cold room, "I'm distracting you from what you didn't like aren't I?" True to what he said, I didn't even notice the scream echoing from the speakers, all sounds apart from Sebastian's smooth, seductive voice were drowned out in favour of the more important ones. My hand trailed upwards from where it had laid over his heart to grasp his chin between my thumb and forefinger, tilting his head down to bring his lips to mine.

Our mouths moved in perfect harmony, slow and deep as they crashed and shifted against each other. No battle for dominance, no frenzied, lustful bites and sucks, just the desire we had gone a week without fully sating, only sharing short kisses and sleepy embraces as we drudged through our busy days left with the unquenched need for passion and touch. A wet tongue slithered between my lips after being met with no resistance, caressing every nook and cranny before curling against my own; soothing the ache from our earlier longing.

My fingers fumbled at the bottom of his knitted sweater, sliding it upwards until it reached his chest, and even then, we only parted long enough for his shirt to be tossed aside, without a care as to where it fell. He followed suit and slid mine off as well, arms encircling my waist once more as soon as the barrier between us was broken. The muscles beneath my wondering hands were firm and well-sculpted, greatly reminding me of the chiseled abs on the many statues and portraits portraying Greek gods. The rub against one of the pink nubs adorning his chest drew a low groan, the sound rumbling against my lips as I repeated the action. Roaming from stomach and chest to strong biceps, my touches grew more needy; Sebastian's hands almost mirrored mine for a short time until they dropped to the button of my jet-black jeans.

His movements were steady but unplanned as he pushed the denim down my legs and then began alternating between trailing over my lower back and smoothing down the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. His sweatpants were the next and final item of clothing to go, with a bit of maneuvering as he seemed determined to keep holding me even as it caused more of a struggle when removing the item of clothing. Once all fabric was gone, leaving us entirely bare, I was straddling his legs. The brush of his long fingers across my legs were soft but thorough, worshipping every inch of skin within his reach twice over, even darting over the skin just above my erection, close enough for a whimper to catch in my throat, but still not touching me the way I desperately craved.

Following his lead, I finally dropped my palms from his chest to instead wrap one around his length firmly, standing tall and proud against his stomach. The sudden grasp earned a breathy moan, more following soon after, increasing in volume as I slid my hand down and then back up slowly, stopping only shortly to flatten my thumb over the head, teasing the small, weeping slit with reverence. My head fell between his neck and shoulder, laving kisses and nips over the fair skin where marks once made had faded.

While I busied myself with the tasks at hand, Sebastian raised a black-lacquered hand to his lips, sinking two fingers into his mouth with no hesitation. Despite the countless things we had done and the multiple toys we owned, all of the compromising positions we had seen one another in, seeing him suck and lick his slender fingers until they were all but dripping with saliva was still one of the most erotic sights to me.

When he deemed them wet enough, he pulled them from between his lips with a quiet 'pop', making their way to the small, puckered hole nestled between plump cheeks with no further hesitation. A single digit circled the rim, prodding lightly as it slipped passed the ring of muscle. A barely audible groan was heard in response to the minor burn of the stretch, though it didn't take very long for me to grow accustomed to the familiar feeling as he began to pull his finger away before returning it to where it had been, setting a steady and torturously slow pace. It continued that was for a while, my grip on his arousal unwavering and his finger thrusting slowly as a second one was added, kisses and bites spread upon my chest and shoulders while my tongue mapped out the area near his left collarbone.

The older male's free hand reached between the cushion and arm of the couch, retrieving a small vile of lube that I had forgotten was stashed there. His fingers raised from their place between my cheeks only to be thickly coated in the lubrication. I pulled my hand away from his prick when he reached down to wrap his own hand around it, slicking it with the liquid covering his palm. A whiff of strawberry reached my nose when he set the bottle aside and I quickly pulled his arm close to my lips, tongue swiping from wrist to fingertips, gathering every last remnant of the fruit flavoured substance.

The noise that sounded from deep in his throat was almost a purr, with my attention redirected I was left unsuspecting when I felt his tip prod at the orifice hidden away between the rounded mounds of my ass. My face was buried into the space below his chin, making yet another lovebite when he pushed in completely; I took a shuddering breath as I was allowed several moments to adjust to the feeling of being filled again. My lover stroked my sides in a consoling gesture despite the fact that I was already well-used to this by now, only moving once I nodded in approval.

After that, it didn't take long for the slight discomfort to fade and be replaced by nothing but raw pleasure. Having him inside me after going so long without it made me truly realized just how much I had missed this; being stretched around him, having his blunt, ebony nails digging into my flesh, and his teeth scraping over the litter of bruises and reddened marks covering my neck. The rocking of his hips met mine as I let him take control, each and every thrust met by either a loud keen or whine. Sweat-slicked chests were pressed together and our tongues were once against twining in an intricate dance of passion, my feet resting on either side of his thighs while he held my hips in a tight but caring hold.

He slammed into me harder, a continuous onslaught of pleasure when he found my prostate; a smirk made its way onto Sebastian's face as I cried out his name, head lolling back and eyes squeezing shut. He made sure to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves with every shove and snap of his hips, his own raspy groans and pants freely spewing from between his bitten lips.

While our movements grew more wild and our breathing more erratic, one of his hands dipped down from where it had sat just below my waist, to grasp my neglected member, squeezing below the head to pull a whimper from my throat, "Ahh... S-Sebastian!" My fingers tangled in his obsidian locks, tugging the long wisps of hair in time with the bucking of our bodies as I continued to rise and sink back down on his throbbing cock. All rational thought was gone as we were lost to the overwhelming ecstasy washing over us in waves, powerful and all-consuming.

I could feel that familiar heat building in my stomach and I fought to hold out until Sebastian came first, but with a perfectly angled thrust, I swore my vision went white as tears of euphoria built in the corners of my eyes before overflowing when my eyes reopened. That was all it took for me to release, back arching while a final pleased wail escaped my mouth. Sebastian spilled his seed, still sheathed inside me, barely a minute after I came, breath catching as he pressed his lips to my shoulder, nearly muffling his gasped out call, "Ciel...!"

We sat there unmoving and recovering our lost oxygen for I don't know how long, but while I was still regaining my bearings, I felt a thumb tenderly sweep away the water droplets that clung to my lashes and clear away the thin string of saliva that had ended up just beneath my bottom lip. I leaned my forehead against Sebastian's, gaze locked onto his as I offered him a blissful smile, "God I missed this..." The raven-haired man brought me into another kiss, this one short and sweet, returning my grin with one of his own, scarlet orb shining with joy, "As did I, Ciel."

I finally realized, as we stayed in relative silence apart from our heavy intakes of air, that no one was talking in the movie. In fact, the only thing playing through the speakers was a song that sounded very close to a haunted lullaby. Turning to glance over behind my back, I saw that the movie had already ended and was halfway through the end credits; the sight made me laugh.

"I told you I could take your mind off of it," Sebastian cooed, a wicked look glimmering in his eyes, one I recognized well. I've been played. "Sebastian..." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Yes, Ciel?" His tone was far too nonchalant for my liking, "You knew I was scared of ghosts, didn't you?"

The movie was turned off with the remote that sat on the dark, wood coffee table and the channel flipped onto something less disturbing before Sebastian lifted me from his lap, pulling me back down to lay on his chest after stretching out and laying down completely. "I may have remembered you mentioning it before." I rolled my eyes fondly, "Basically an excuse for this then?" He looked all too proud of himself when confirming my thoughts, "That was part of it, but I also wanted to hear that adorable squeak you made again. You startle so easily." I received a kiss on the forehead while I grumbled about the unfairness of his scheme, settling down with his shoulder as my pillow when I was done with my unintelligible rant. "I love you," Sebastian murmured against my grey-blue hair, holding me close as my eyes fell shut, the amount of energy spent in the last hour finally catching up to me. "I love you too."


End file.
